With Death Comes a new Life
by Nauge Alouette
Summary: Tsuna dies in front of his guardians. He is sent to the past by a mysterious force. What will he do now? And why is he being called a she? But the main question is will he see his guardians again? I suck at summaries this is my first fic! Rated T u no y
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Cloud: Hello! This is my first fic and I want to see how it turns out~ Now come on out Tsuna I know you're there~ Don't make me kill you~<p>

Tsuna: Aw crap

Cloud: Tsu-kun you know what to do~

Tsuna: * sighs* Cloud-san does not own KHR be glad she doesn't…

Cloud: meanie! *Hits Tsuna with tonfa*

Tsuna: owww!

Cloud: enjoy! C:

* * *

><p>Tsuna was shot and losing blood rapidly. His guardians were yelling out for him but he could not hear them. His world was slowly fading to black around him. But a soft orange light came through telling him this.<p>

_I will grant your wish._

_You will be sent somewhere so you can start over again._

_Your guardians will join you along the way but they will not recognize you._

_You will have to make them recognize you in some way._

_Now go, a new future is waiting._

After that everything in the world was dark again and Tsuna was no more. Giotto sighed. He had so much paper work to do and he knew there was more to come. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head warning him that something was coming. He didn't know what it was but he knew that it was there. He kept on scribbling on the paperwork when he heard a yell in the garden. Glad there was an excuse to get away from the paperwork he ran towards the yell.

He got to the garden and saw G standing there. He yelled at Giotto, "SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SISTER? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Calm down G, what's going on?"

"This girl appeared out of no where and is now in our garden! She also looks almost exactly like you!"

Giotto studied the girl's condition. She had a bullet wound to her leg and arm and several cuts to other parts of her body. He told G, "Um G?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed she's injured?"

G looked at her and scowled.

"We need a medic. Get Knuckle." Giotto found a maid milling near by and told her to get the sun guardian. A few minutes later he arrived.

Giotto asked Knuckle, "What's her condition? Is it bad?"

"Well she is extremely injured in some areas and she extremely looks like you."

"What first G and now you?"

G intervened. "Oh come on Giotto you know its true. Just look at her couldn't she be your sister?"

"G you no very well that I have no sister whatsoever."

"JUST LOOK AT HER!"

"Fine."

Giotto looked at the girl closer and realized that G and Knuckle were right. She had chocolate brown hair that stuck up like his but it was a bit long in the back and her face was like Giotto's but a lot more feminine. But when it came to her body she was petite and a bit curved. She looked around 14 or 15? He didn't know. What Knuckle said next brought him out of his thoughts. "GIOTTO YOU IDIOTA LISTEN TO ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"What?"

"I said we have to take her to the infirmary now."

"Oh…"

Giotto picked her up bridal style and G told him this, "She might be an intruder, spy, or imposter! Be careful."

Giotto mentally facepalmed, "G what family would send an imposter and get the gender and age wrong?"

G snorted, "That would be stupid… but she could still be a fucking spy."

" G quit it we have to go anyways."

G ignored that last comment and left.

Giotto carried her to the infirmary but he was still distracted. He couldn't help but heed to G's words. 'What if she was a spy? What will I do then? But this girl doesn't seem like one… oh well who knows' Even though he stopped thinking bout it he still couldn't get rid of this feeling. He felt like he should protect this girl otherwise something bad would happen. He would have to tell his other guardians about this otherwise they might attack her. He knew Lampo and Asari were in the mansion but Daemon and Aluade were out on missions. After he dropped of the girl in the infirmary he headed to the dining room for dinner.

When he go there his present guardians were waiting there for him. Asari greeted him by saying a polite hello and Lampo yawned and said, "What took you so long? Ore-sama was waiting for 15 minutes." G scowled at him and yelled,

"Lampo you lazy ass quit your fucking whining!"

"Ore-sama will not obey orders from an octopus head!"

"maa maa calm down everyone!" Asari smiled

"Quiet to the extreme!" Well, you know who. (not voldemort)

"Shut up Flute freak, Turf top!"

"G, Lampo, Asari, Knuckle stop it!" Giotto ordered. It was like this every night! When will it ever end? Lampo stopped immediately and G sent him an apologetic look. dinner went by quickly without Daemon and Aluade. G and Lampo kept bickering and Asari and Knuckle were chatting happily. Knuckle told Giotto he had informed Asari about the situation of the girl. Asari laughed about it but was a little it surprised. He also told Giotto that Asari had went to check on the girl. Knowing that while he was doing hellish paperwork he fell asleep on his desk not noticing the little brunette that had peeked into his office.

* * *

><p>Cloud: and done! Hope you liked it. The characters i think were ooc-ish let me know if they are~ This was a little bit rushed too~<p>

Tsuna: HIIIIEEEE WHY AM I A GIRL?

Cloud: cuz i felt like it

Tsuna: *sobs in emo corner*

Cloud: Ciao please r and r~ no flames please~ whatever those are... Bye bi~

Hibari: Review Or I'll bite you to death.


	2. Chapter 2 Daemon

Cloud: Ciaossu~ to answer most of you guys questions, I will have a poll set up voting on the pairing! (Once I find out how…) Because me, I have like 10 pairings in my mind~ also thank you guys for following, adding to your favorite and reviewing! Also, Tsuna does have her memories, um… Yuu3 I really don't have a reason for making Tsuna a girl… sorry and now here's Takeshi-kun!

Yamamoto: Yo~

Cloud: Yo~ Can you do it for me please?

Yamamoto: Sure! Cloud-san does not own KHR whatsoever!

Cloud: Yay thanks~! *glomps Yamamoto* Enjoy~! C:

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up with his arm and leg throbbing. He remembered getting shot then a voice telling him something, but of course he forgot. He looked at his surroundings. It looked old but familiar. Then he remembered, it was the infirmary in the Vongola mansion- but this was one of the older ones. He sat up and noticed something; there was bulge on his chest. He poked it and blushed. It felt like he was touching his own chest. He noticed that everything seemed bigger too and that his hair was longer. He sat up and slowly limped toward a mirror making him wince in pain each time he took a step.<p>

But what Tsuna saw in the mirror was something he, no _she_ was expecting. What he saw in the mirror was a girl. She had the same hair as him, but it was long in the back. She had round chocolate brown eyes, her lips were pink and plump, and her body was thin, curved, and small. She walked back to the bed and sat down.

How had she gotten here? Where were her guardians? What time period was it? This train of thoughts was broken when Asari entered the room. "Are you ok?" was the first thing he said to the little brunette. She nodded her head. She didn't realize that it was the first generation rain guardian until a few moments later.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing."

"Then why did you scream?"

"Uh…"

"Its fine if you can't answer, then just think about it."

Tsuna nodded her head. She was surprised to see Asari-san here. So she just brushed it off. "By the way what's your name?" Asari asked.

"My name is Tsuna, Sawada Tsuna." (A/N I dunno what to name Tsuna so I just did his nickname.)

"That means your Japanese then."

"Hai."

"Well that's great! I'm Japanese too! My name is Asari Ugetsu!" Asari laughed when he found out the girl was Japanese. Tsuna shook her head 'Just like Yamamoto…' But then she grew sad at the thought of her rain guardian. Where was he now? Was he worrying about her? She just didn't know. "Well if you need anything just tell me. Ok?" Asari told her before leaving the room. Tsuna just nodded her head she didn't really hear what Asari had just said. When she stopped asking herself questions and worrying about her guardians she left the room.

Her feet unconsciously led her to the office she had stayed hours in signing paper work after paperwork after paperwork. By the time she got there she was exhausted. The injuries she had were hurting more than ever. It was a good thing the office was just down the hall because if it was any longer she would have passed out by now. She peeked into the room and saw that Giotto was sleeping on the desk. He looked so vulnerable and adorable. Tsuna giggled to herself. He was so cute! … Wait what? Did she just think her ancestor was cute? She probably was tired.

And so she was. So Tsuna leaned against the wall to lazy to walk back to the infirmary and fell into a deep calm sleep.

* * *

><p>Giotto woke up with his head stiff. Sleeping on his desk was a bad idea. He walked to his door and out of his office. It was early enough that his guardians were asleep and he had enough time to fix himself up. He opened the door and it hit something. His intuition said that it was something important but he shouldn't be worried.<p>

He did the exact opposite when he saw what, no who he hit. "Ack!" Giotto saw that it was the girl from before and jumped up. He was surprised to see her conscious and here after all the injuries she had gotten. But then the girl stirred and woke up. She blinked up at Giotto with her big brown eyes, which went from being sleepy to surprise.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! Primo!"

"Hush! And how do you know who I am?" Giotto looked at the girl and he felt his face go red. How did this girl know who he was? She had only gotten here yesterday.

"Um… I've heard of you?"

'Ah... I didn't know we were famous already…' Primo thought. He had heard the girl's stomach grumble and saw her blush. "Uh…" Primo laughed. "Its fine!" He picked the girl up and she yelped.

"Come one lets go to breakfast." Tsuna nodded and let herself be carried to the dining room. She didn't know Daemon Spade was coming home today.

* * *

><p>Daemon Spade arrived at the Vongola mansion after his mission in Russia. He had destroyed 5 towns and half of one. Oh how angry primo would be at him. He walked inside to see a little brunette being carried by Giotto to the dining room. 'Well this is interesting… nufufufu.' Daemon disappeared into the mist of an illusion and followed them. This was going to be interesting for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud: Uwah sorry for the late update! Mrrrr school is so mean to me and I didn't have spring break yet… *sobs* anyways.. These guys are definitely ooc-ish I have trouble getting there characters right!<p>

Yamamoto: aww its ok you'll get it evntually!

Cloud: Thank you! *glomps*Yamamoto

Yamamoto: See you guys later! and please review!

Cloud: Ciao for now~ I might not update in a while cuz of Florida! I'll try and update before i go~


	3. Chapter 3 Hibari

Cloud: Yo~ minna, I'm back~

Hibari: Hn.

Cloud: muuuu… Kyo-chan you're mean… Do it NOW….

Hibari: no.

Cloud: Oya~ Then you want me to tell everybody about THAT?

Hibari: …Fine Cloud does not own khr.

Cloud: *glomps Hibari* thanks! Enjoy C: If this is late, I'm sorry… right now I really don't have any plot bunnies coming into my mind… Also I just decided its going to be G27… or A27… whichever one comes to mind first.

* * *

><p>Daemon stalked Giotto for a bit until they reached the dining room. He saw how cheerful Giotto was with the brunette. That's when he thought of Elena. She was away visiting her parents in Sicily. But then he came up with the perfect idea. Blackmail. If Giotto was going to get angry with him about the destroying the cities then he could just blackmail Giotto with her.<p>

Giotto and Tsuna were chatting about where she came from and all Tsuna had said was Japan. Tsuna pretended that all she could remember was that she was Sawada Tsuna, she was from Japan, and she was 15. After all that training she could lie pretty well it even fooled Giotto's hyper intuition. "Well Tsuna-san, I guess all we can do is wait for your memories to come back.

Tsuna nodded. "During that time I hope I won't be a burden to you."

"Its fine." Giotto smiled at Tsuna and she blushed. His smile was filled with genuine kindness. Not like the forced smiles she'd usually get from other Mafioso's. Also, she thought Giotto was kind of good looking when he smiled… She snapped out her thoughts when Giotto said, "We're here."

Giotto dropped Tsuna on the ground. She stood up and looked around the room. It was the same way as she remembered it… But it was also sad since it was the very room she died in. A sad smile spread across her face as she thought of her guardians.

* * *

><p>Hibari was pissed. How could he have let that small herbivore die just like that? And when the man's body disappeared… He knocked down more opponents as the enemy famiglia kept on attacking. His attacks became faster and fiercer as the battle went on. His irritation of not being able to protect Tsuna was driving him on. He took down more enemies. Then he was stabbed.<p>

* * *

><p>When Daemon saw the sad smile on her face he disassembled his illusion. (AN uh… I forgot the word for it…) When she saw him she immediately jumped and went "HIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Giotto turned around to look at the fear-stricken girl and then he saw Daemon. No wonder… "Daemon, you're back! How many towns did you destroy this time?" Daemon's sweat dropped, Giotto was already onto him and he had arrived only a few minutes ago.

"Nufufu 5 ½." A deadly Aura surrounded Giotto, which turned into and irritated one in a matter of milliseconds. "Daemon you are going to do paperwork for the next 2 months and-" A quiet thump was heard. The little brunette had fainted. Tsuna couldn't stand the fact the Daemon was here still because of all he had done in the future. Giotto then became even more pissed at Daemon because of this. "What did you do?"

"Nufufu I did nothing Giotto, she just fainted by herself."

"That better be true… But if that's not the reason then you are in big trouble Daemon." Giotto started shaking Tsuna. "Wake up Tsuna wake up." Tsuna blinked open her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry and she looked at Daemon, "Mukuro… What are you doing here?"

"Nufufu I know nothing of this Mukuro person young lady, he is perhaps someone else?" Daemon was also curious to see who this Mukuro was…

Tsuna's vision cleared. "Ah Daemon Spade!" Giotto's eyes narrowed. Who was this Mukuro person? "Ne Tsuna-san… Who is Mukuro?"

"Um… I… I'm sorry I can't really explain who Mukuro is as of now!"

"Nufufu Young lady I would also like to know who this Mukuro is."

Tsuna stared up at the two men. She had no idea how to explain who he was without revealing her secret.

Luckily G had rushed into the room yelling at Giotto, "GIOTTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 1 FUCKING HOUR!"

"Oya oya~ It seems that the squid head is here. Nufufu."

"Daemon… you're back already?" Then he saw the brunette sitting on the floor staring at him with wide innocent doe eyes. He blushed a little at the cute girl in front of him, "A-anyways its time for breakfast."

Giotto nodded helped Tsuna up and headed to the table. Daemon followed close after.

"You're here to the extreme Daemon!" Knuckle shouted. He was already sitting at the table with Lampo and Asari.

"Ah you're awake Sawada-san!" Asari greeted the small brunette cheerfully.

"Ore-sama was waiting for a long time. You will be punished." Lampo said lazily he hadn't even noticed Tsuna.

"Shut up Lampo!" G yelled at him.

"Ore-sama will not take orders from a pink octopus head!"

"Nufufu It seems its still normal with the octopus and Lampo."

"Shut up melon-head!" Lampo and G yelled at the same time.

"Maa maa calm down everyone!"

"Yeah quiet to the extreme!"

"Turf top you're also being loud! LAMPO MY HAIR IS NOT PINK!"

Giotto's eye twitched. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tsuna smiling at his guardians. "Tsuna I'm really sorry about their childish behavior." He said over the yells in the background. "No its fine… It reminds me of my friends…" Sadness washed over Tsuna. She was still worried about how they were holding up. Everything suddenly turned quiet when purple flames appeared in the room.

* * *

><p>Hibari was stabbed in the stomach. He had let his guard down while fighting. He let himself be stabbed. He scowled. How was he going to move on like this? Suddenly everything around him turned black. A purple light called to him in the distance.<p>

_It's your turn now._

_You will reunite with the missing one you care about. _

_You will not recognize them. But they will recognize you._

_Now go. Your time is almost up._

Purple flames surrounded Hibari and then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Cloud: Sorry for such a boring chapter… I still had no idea what to do… This is probably the last chapter before I go on vacation so see ya…<p>

Hibari: Herbivore…

Cloud: I know I know sorry… They were OOC… meh… *becomes gloomy*

Hibari: *Drapes jacket around cloud* Review or I'll bite you to death.

Cloud:... I'll try to update fast...


	4. Chapter 4 Remember me

Cloud: Yo~ so I guess the pairing for this is A27… I literally ripped up a piece of paper then pulled it out of a box… So yeah

Tsuna: Oh no what am I doing here again?

Cloud: Disclaimer~

Hibari: Do it herbivore

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEE ah o-ok Hibari-san Cloud does not own KHR…

Hibari: Hn.

Cloud: enjoy~ C:

* * *

><p>Hibari fell out of the cloud flames. Blood seeping from his wounds. Tsuna yelled out, "Hibari!" and ran over to him worried. Hibari was unconscious and she was very worried about him.<p>

Giotto looked at the worried girl from the sidelines. It seemed that this man was important to her. His HI was telling him that this man was dangerous. But he couldn't harm him in any way. He watched as the man slowly opened his cold steel gray eyes. He groaned from the stab in his stomach.

Tsuna looked at him in relief. "Hibari-san are you ok?" Hibari stared at the brunette in front of him. She looked familiar and important. But he couldn't remember who she was. "Who are you herbivore?" Tsuna was shocked. Her eyes widened and her brain just paused. Why didn't he recognize her?

Knuckle watched this. He was worried for the man's injuries but when he saw Tsuna go into shock he got even more worried. He wasn't thinking about the man's resemblance to Aluade like everyone else was. He approached them. "Are you ok?" He asked. Hibari turned to him and his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" Hibari already had a good idea of who that man was and where he was. He just wanted to confirm it.

"My name is Knuckle and I am the sun guardian for the Vongola." Knuckle introduced. "Also, you need that injury fixed."

"Hn." Hibari grunted. Knuckle took it as permission to tend to his wound. He put sun flames over it and the blood stopped flowing. It closed up a little bit. Knuckle bandaged it and said, "You can't move around a lot for now. Ok?" Hibari just grunted again. He just wanted to get away from this area soon. Hibari stood up and walked away like he was perfectly fine. He didn't realize the person he said who are you, to was the person he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was still in a state of shock when he left. Soon people left the room until it was just she and Giotto. Knuckle had told him that Tsuna needed some rest after this. He nodded at Knuckle before he left. "Hey Tsuna are you ok?"<p>

Tsuna just nodded. Her mind was absent. But after a few moments of quiet Tsuna snapped out of it. She broke down crying. Giotto held her close and patted her back. He murmured words of comfort to the small girl. But he was thinking, this man had to be very important to her for her to act like this…

Tsuna looked at Giotto with big watery eyes, "Primo-"

"Call me Giotto."

"Giotto-san… w-what if he d-doesn't recognize m-me?" Tsuna wasn't thinking straight. She had forgotten the fact that she was trying to hide who she was. "He's going to recognize you. You just have to make him." Tsuna's tears suddenly stopped. He sounded like the voice that sent her here. She stared at Giotto with wide eyes. He sounded just like the voice coming from the light. Did he send her to the past?

* * *

><p>Hibari walked into the room he used to occupy. What he found there was all of Aluade's stuff and yeah… stuff. There was a desk with neatly stacked papers that had a shelf for books. There was a bed, a closet and a lamp next to it. (AN too lazy to describe…) He realized that it was empty and nobody would be occupying it for a few days. So he plopped himself on the bed and thought about that small female herbivore.

Who was she? She seemed important to him… So why couldn't he remember? The way she spoke, the way her hair was styled… There was this man just like her… But why? The man's name was on the tip of his tongue and he was just about to remember when Tsuna walked in. "Herbivore what are you doing here?"

"Err… nothing… Um… Hibari-san, can you please try and remember?"

"Remember what herbivore?" But he already knew what she was going to say.

"Remember me… Please. The fights, the family, the mafia! Please Hibari!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Hibari don't you know me? Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Hibari's eyes widened at the name. It was familiar. "Herbivore. Who are you really?"

Tsuna was desperate so she spilled everything out to him. "Hibari-san, I am Vongola Decimo, I have sky flames, I am in the mafia, and I used to be Dame-Tsuna! Please remember!"

Hibari did remember. It all rushed back to him. Tsunayoshi Sawada. The herbivore that became an omnivore he respected, the one that died. "Then why are you here herbivore? Also, why are you a girl?" Tsuna sighed in relief it had worked. She answered his questions. "I was sent back here by this orange like and apparently I am a girl now. Also, you should be resting. You still have that knife wound."

"Hn. I'm fine."

"No you're not. I'm taking you back to the infirmary." Tsuna stated this firmly and true to her word. She slung Hibari's arm over her shoulder and walked him to the infirmary room she was in.

* * *

><p>The shadow behind them had moved away and went back to his room. Daemon Spade appeared. "Nufufu. So that girl is Vongola Decimo. I bet that man is her cloud guardian since he resembles that blonde who looks like he always has a pole stuck up his ass." He decided he was going to play this game a little longer. He was going to keep this girl's secret. When it was came the time he would be the superior one.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud: Yo~ plot bunny came back! I have the urge to turn every single one of the 10th gen into girls! I might make a separate fic for that~ But for now I will make some of them girls… Sadly Hibari can't be a girl…<p>

Giotto: Well my cute little ancestor is a girl now! But why did he get paired up with Aluade? Why not meeee? *Pouts*

Cloud: sigh… that sort of does make sense… Oh well it was chosen at random! So tough nubs

Tsuna: HIIIIEEEE why?

Cloud: again random! Anyways thanks to anyone who reviewed or followed!

Giotto: please review! Maybe it will change the authors mind!

Cloud: uh-huh nope Ciao! But we'll see if you convince me herbivores~


	5. Chapter 5 Aluade

When they got to her room it wasn't long before Hibari fell asleep. Tsuna smiled when she saw his sleeping face. It looked so innocent, vulnerable, and childish. It was very different from what he looked like during the day. But she left him to his peace. So she left and closed the door with a soft click. Before she came face to face with a certain blonde. And we all know what her first reaction was, "!" She yelled then fainted.

Aluade stared at the female girl in front of him. He went "Hn." Then he picked the girl up and carried her bridal style to Giotto's office. The man kicked the door open which revealed a tired looking blonde at his desk doing paperwork.

Giotto looked up to see Aluade carrying Tsuna in his arms. The girl looked like she had either fainted or been knocked unconscious.

"Ah… Aluade your back… How did the mission in France go?" Giotto greeted.

"Hn." Aluade tossed a pile of papers onto his desk showing that he finished his report. "Who is this herbivore?"

"You mean Tsuna?"

"Hn." Giotto took that as a yes. "Well she was found here the other day and she had serious injuries so we took her in. Also, there came another one with serious injuries but he is resting right now."

"Hn. Is that all you know?" It seemed that primo did not know as much as he did about this certain person. Giotto just nodded his head. Aluade smirked. It seemed that Giotto didn't know that the girl was Vongola Decimo. Of course he would keep it a secret since he never let all his information out to people.

Giotto looked at Aluade suspiciously. Something was telling him that Aluade knew something more than him. But he knew that Aluade wasn't just going to tell him. So he let the case go for now. When Aluade put down Tsuna on the couch he was about to leave Giotto called out, "Wait! Does Daemon know you're here?"

Aluade glared at Giotto before leaving and slamming the door behind him. 'Heh heh… I'll take that as a no then…' he thought. But he immediately snapped out of it when he heard a groan from Tsuna. "Ah Tsuna-san are you ok?"

Tsuna nodded then mumbled some incoherent words. Giotto could only make out, "Aluade… herbivore…. Arrest…. Primo." Giotto didn't make any sense of it except for the fact that Tsuna knew who Aluade was.

"Hey Tsuna are you sure your ok?" That snapped her out of it. "Ah right! Hai Giotto-san I'm fine!"

Giotto frowned. "Just call me Giotto ok?"

"Ah ok…" There were a few moments of silence until they heard a Crash! And a Boom! Downstairs. They both knew exactly what was going on. Daemon had started teasing Aluade again and it turned into a fight. They both ran downstairs to see the two men in the fight. Lampo, Asari, G, and Knuckle were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Giotto yelled at them. The both stopped and looked at the man who dare stop their fight. It had turned out to be Primo. "Nufufu Primo it seems that our little skylark over here has come back~"<p>

"You don't think I don't know that Daemon? And you Aluade what are you doing now?"

"That stupid melon-head started pissing me off." Was all that he answered. Tsuna was watching this and her sweat dropped. They were so much alike to Hibari and Mukuro. She gave a nervous laugh, when an irritated aura had been felt in the room. It turned out to be a pissed of skylark who was trying to sleep earlier.

"Herbivore… Did you make all this noise?" Hibari's hair was messy and his clothes were all rumpled but a pure irritated aura was emitting from him.

"HIIIIIIIE H-Hibari-san its nothing like that! Eto… Daemon and Aluade were just fighting!" But Hibari had immediately recovered from his irritation.

"Fight me." He told Aluade.

"Hn. I don't fight children."

"I am not a child."

"Fine then I don't fight weak people."

"I am not weak! I'll bite you to death." With that Hibari rushed at Aluade with his tonfas ready. This caught Aluade by surprise for a moment and he only had a little knick on his face. They exchanged blows, Hibari with his tonfas and Aluade with his handcuffs. (A/N I am so sorry I am horrible at fight scenes)

But secretly during the fight Daemon had slipped away and Hibari had taken out his handcuffs. He quickly snapped them around Aluade's wrists and went "Hn. I win." ((Just wanted to say that… I'm sorry but I like Hibari better than Aluade))

Aluade growled at him and Giotto and Tsuna stared in amazement. Tsuna knew her cloud guardian was strong… But she never knew he was strong enough to beat Aluade. Giotto was freaked out and surprised. He thought Aluade would beat this boy… but apparently not. Hibari smirked he knew that he only won because he had used the element of surprise on his predecessor. Hibari left the room not even bothering to let Aluade free.

When Daemon knew the battle was over he came back only to see Aluade handcuffed while sitting on the floor, Tsuna and Giotto gaping at him, and the person who did this, which was probably that Hibari kid, nowhere to be seen. So the man decided to let himself be known. "Nufufu it seems that this little skylark has been beaten~" Aluade glared at the man too.

"Shut up melon head. At least I don't look like an idiot trying to imitate what a fruit looks like."

Daemon's eye twitched, "Oya oya~ At least I'm not restrained by my own handcuffs."

That's when Aluade cracked… yet again. He freed himself from the handcuffs (somehow) and threw them at Daemon. But before a real fight could start. "Mukuro-san Hibari-san stop it!" Everyone turned to stare at the girl. She realized her mistake and started apologizing. "HIIIIEEE I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She bowed to them and then fled the room in panic.

Giotto became suspicious. This was the second time the girl had mentioned this Mukuro person. He really didn't mind that because they looked alike but… Who was he and honestly If this person is anything like Daemon… He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p>Cloud: I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I had started this chapter then I made that other story but now… GAHHHH asdfghjkl;<p>

Aluade: Hn.

Cloud: Ah! Aluade-chan can you do a quick disclaimer for me?

Aluade: Fine… Cloud does not own KHR

Cloud: Thank you! Also if you want anyone to be girl just tell me… I might just leave it at just Tsuna.

Aluade: review… or I'll arrest you.

Cloud: Don't do that! But please review ne? Ciao~! Also if you have any ideas I'll gladly consider them!


	6. Chapter 6 Mukuro

That was the worst humiliation of his life. He had just been beaten, and to make matters worse a kid had beaten him! Plus that boy somehow had handcuffs with him that looked just like his. Oh to say Alaude was pissed off is an understatement. In his state right now you would probably die if you tried to get his attention. But there was also another thing on his mind. Why did that boy have his handcuffs? Also, why was he with that girl? But most importantly who was he? Alaude was going to find out a do some payback. So he stalked of to his interrogation/tor- I mean office to do some research.

Daemon was having the best day of his life. He had just seen Mr. I have pole stuck up my ass get beaten. But he was a bit surprised when he saw that the boy had handcuffs. That boy was probably Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian. That's what he was thinking but on the outside, he had a smile on his face and you could practically see flowers blooming in a trail behind him. The maids and butlers he passed by were terrified of what they saw. They were hoping that he wasn't happy because he had just been on a major killing spree. So they just became a little bit traumatized at the sight.

Giotto was technically supposed to be freaking out right now. He had just seen his strongest guardian get beaten… by a freaking kid. A KID. ((Lol Hibari will be angry at being called a kid~)) Plus the boy looked almost exactly like him. Did Alaude have like a brother or something? But Alaude never mentioned having one… He shrugged the idea off. There was no way Alaude had a brother. But that boy also had his handcuffs. That just made him more suspicious about the two guests. But one thing also was in his mind, who was Mukuro? He kept thinking about that all the way to his office where the dreaded paperwork was waiting for him.

Mukuro had just Hibari disappear. A scowl appeared on his face. First it was Tsuna and then that skylark? What was going on? The strongest were being taken out and who knows where they went. But Mukuro kept on fighting. Taking out assassins with his illusions and occasionally his trident. But he was letting his guard down because he was thinking at the same time.

A man snuck up behind the illusionist. He himself was also an illusionist and a very powerful one at that. But he was not as strong as Mukuro. He slowly made an illusion of vines, which made their way to Mukuro. If Mukuro weren't distracted by Hibari and Tsuna's disappearance he probably would have sensed the man behind him.

The vines wrapped themselves around Mukuro and soon restrained him. Mukuro came out of his illusion and was struggling against the vines. One made its way around his neck and slowly started to choke him.

But what happened next is what the man wasn't expecting. His victim was fading slowly and soon enough he had disappeared. He stared in shock and so did the others. What just happened?

Tsuna was fleeing down the hallway towards her room. She had completely forgotten about her own injuries ((and so have I! (_ _lll)) But thankfully she had run into Lampo and it had stopped them from opening up.

"Who dares to run into ore-sama?" He looked down to see the brunette from the other day sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"Ah! Sorry!" Tsuna apologized to Lampo and stood up. She bowed to him before she tried to run away but she tripped over air and… you get the idea.

Lampo's sweat dropped, this girl was so clumsy… Was she good for anything? "Anyways as compensation you are now ore-samas servant for today!"

It was now Tsuna's turn to have her sweat drop this time. Lambo was just like Lambo. "Heh heh… I'll pass on that… Anyways Lampo-san… Shouldn't you be in your secret candy closet somewhere?" Tsuna guessed he probably had one since Lambo had one too…

Lampo's eyes widened. How did she know about his giant not so secret stash of candy in his hidden closet? "How do you know that? Ore-sama orders you to tell him!" But while he was talking Tsuna was backing away slowly. Then when he finished his sentence she ran off.

Lampo waited for an answer and got none. He stared around but he didn't see anyone there. Where did she go? But then he spotted G coming towards him. "Oi brat have you seen that girl anywhere? Alaude is looking for her."

Lampo ignored the other words of what G said. "Ore-sama is not a brat! Ore-sama will not answer pinky." He turned his back on G and G got irritated. "Brat I am not a pinky and fucking answer my question dammit!"

"Ore-sama doesn't know!"

"You brat! Then why argue with me?"

"Because ore-sama doesn't take orders from a pink octopus!"

"Shut up! My hair is not pink and it is not like an octopus!"

"Plus to add to your stupid look you have a flame on your face and it looks like you're on fire!"

G had enough. This brat had driven him over the edge. "Brat. Die. Now." G glared at him and took out his gun. He pointed it at Lampo ready to shoot.

Lampo looked at G in fear. "Ore-sama is sorry! Forgive me!" He shrunk back from the other then ran away fleeing to Giotto. G just shook his head, that brat was too cowardly.

Darkness was starting to form around Mukuro. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. But then it all just stopped. He felt like he was floating now, but there was darkness. Never ending darkness. Was he back in hell again?

But I didn't matter now. There was a soft indigo flame in front of him. It had started to speak.

_It is your time to join the faded and missing. _

_You will recognize one but not the other. _

_You will be in a new body and come to love the on you hate._

_Now go… You're almost there._

Mukuro lost his consciousness and left this present time.

Cloud: YAY DONE! Sorry it's late! All that rp stuff distracted me… heh heh… Plus school…. (_ _;)

Mukuro: Kufufu was that really necessary?

Cloud: YES MUKU-CHAN! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER *is hyper on lollipops*

Mukuro: Oya oya calm down… Cloud does not own KHR

Cloud: Well there you have it! And by majority vote um… which means two… Mukuro was turned into a girl! My friends will kill me for this… So she will occasionally be a he from time to time!

Mukuro: Kufufu review… or be tortured…

Cloud: OK STOP IT NOW! But please review ne~? Ciao I will be updating love of the skies next! OuO so… yeah… Ciao


	7. Chapter 7 arrival

Tsuna had made it safely ot her room and Hibari was already ther. He was taking a nap and she sighed and leaned against the door. How could Lampo be so much like Lampo? It was amazing how alike they were. Seeing that Hibari was asleep she plopped down next to him and fell asleep too. But only for about one minute and 9 seconds exactly. A scream was heard coming from Lampo's room and they both woke up and rushed to the noise. Tsuna was actually worried for the boy but... for Hibari he just wanted to bite that herbivore to death because he disturbed his sleep... (And what Tsuna didn't?)

But what they both found there was a little surprising yet predictable. Tsuna became even more worried but she became excited too. For Hibari he got even more pissed off and an evil dark aura was surrounding him. The poor maids that happened to be near by fainted from the evilness pouring out.

* * *

><p>G was going about his buisness as usual and then he heard a scream. He imediately felt irritated. He knew who that scream belonged to. What did that idiot brat do this time? That brat not have pissed off Alaude or Daemon. So he ran to the room where the commotion was and saw that Tsuna and Hibari were there already. But when he saw the figure lying on the ground his eyes widened.<p>

Terrified thoughts were running through his head. There was another one like that out there? If there was... THIS WOULD BE HELL. This persons stay here would ruin his mind completely... for sure.

* * *

><p>Asari was playing his flute when he heard a scream. He recognized it as the voice of their youngest guardian. There must be something wrong again. Maybe a spider or something? The tranquil rain went towards the terrified boys room and what awaited him was a big surpirise. The boy had every right to be scared considering what had happened to him.<p>

But when he saw it he became surprised. There were really others out there like that? He gave a cheerful laugh and then he saw G was glaring at him. Was the arrival of another one really that bad? But once he actually thought about it a shiver went up his spine.

* * *

><p>Knuckle was doing some EXTREME training when he heard the poor boy yell. He EXTREMELY thought that Lampo was being tortured TO THE EXTREME by Daemon or Alaude for something he did. Or he was EXTREMELY scared of something he saw. Then the priest EXTREMELY rushed over to the boys aid and what met him caught him EXTREMELY off guard.<p>

He saw an EXTREME look a like of one of this guardians and EXTREMELY thought that Lampo had every right to be terrified out of his wits. So he EXTREMELY yelled for Giotto. The arrival of this person was going to be a problem 

Alaude was in his torture room/ interrogation room/ office. He was extremely pissed he couldn't find any info on the two. He slammed his files down and then heard that idiotic brats scream and following soon after a yell of Giotto! He stormed towards the place where the sounds came from.

When he saw who was lying on the floor unconscious his irritated aura had grown to the extent where everyone around him could barely breathe... Of all people who could come here... THEY HAD TO LOOK JUST LIKE HIM? He now wanted to kill everyone in the room. But he was still sulking over his defeat so he just stood back and away from the horror in front of him.

Daemon was snacking on some watermelons and thinking of a plan to reveal the girl's secret when he heard the scream and the yell for Giotto. He was curious to see who came to the past now. So he was still munching on the melon when he arrived.

The fruit immediately fell out of his hand and his mouth dropped open. He was feeling a mixture of surprise, happiness, and anger. Surprise because he saw someone who looked exactly like him, happiness because they had sort of the same hairstyle, and anger because he thought he was being copied. But there was one last feeling in him. It was the one he got when Elena was around. A warm feeling in his chest... What exactly was it?

Giotto was doing well... paperwork obviously. That's why he was so late. He was so focused his brain had a late reaction to the scream... and you get the idea. And so once it registered into his mind he ran off towards the scene.

When he got there his mind went blank. He did not what to think or what to say. He looked around to see that all of his Guardians, Tsuna, and Hibari were gathered there. Tsuna had ran over to the unconscious girl and was looking as worried as she was when Hibari had appeared when he was injured. He was trying to figure out who this girl might be. But then it clicked in his mind. This person was Mukuro.

Lampo, as usual, was snacking on sweets after the girl and G left. But when he saw a giant column of mist flames in front of him he freaked out. But he got freaked out even more when a girl fell out of the flames. Then he screamed when he saw who the girl looked like. Then he fainted and well didn't notice the others gathering at the scene.

Mukuro kept hearing Tsuna's voice telling him to wake up. Then there was shaking and she got irritated so she opened her eyes to see some girl looking at her with worry. Then she looked over her shoulder and saw Hibari Kyoya glaring at her and worst of all Daemon Spade staring at her in shock. She glared at the melon head but when she heard her name she looked at the girl.

Tsuna was so relieved. "Mukuro are you ok?" She ignored the stares coming from the others and focused solely on the Blue-haired girl in front of her. But the words that came out of her mouth were the ones she was expecting... But she couldn't help but feel shocked. She was hoping that the ones turned into girls would remember... But apparently no. But that aside this is what she said, "Who are you?"

Cloud: Ah done... Wao I did it earlier than usual ne~? Well plot bunnies are just hopping around now. So I have a poll set up for who should come back to the past next~

Daemon: Nufufu I do not have feelings for her

Cloud: Oya oya~ In my story you do! Now do the disclaimer or i'll arrest you!

Daemon: Nufufu Cloud does not own KHR

Cloud: Thank you na~ Please review ok? I want to hear what you think :3 Also, Please point out my mistakes so I can change them once I edit this~ And Ciao Ciao~

Daemon: Review... Or you might never see another chapter.

Cloud: WHAT NO STOP DAEMON YOU WILL NOT KILL ME


	8. Chapter 8

"W-what?" Tsuna had to take step back from the now female Mukuro.

"I don't know who you are." She replied. She looked around. She could see the first generation guardians here including the traitor Daemon. She could also see Hibari Kyoya smirking at her. But there was also that brown haired girl. She seemed familiar but Mukuro couldn't tell who she was.

Was it Tsuna? But Mukuro immediately scratched that out. Tsuna was dead. But she had watched him disappear. Was it possible this was her? But then a sudden pain went through Mukuro's head. All thoughts of the girl being Tsuna were erased.

Tsuna had her head in her hands. This couldn't be happening again. But Tsuna got a hold of herself. She sat up and faced Mukuro. "Mukuro please remember." She put a hand on the pineapple's shoulder. "Remember Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa!" She was getting frantic. "The fights, our family, me! Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna was aware that the first generation Vongola was still there. She decided to avoid saying that she was Vongola Decimo.

Mukuro froze at the name Sawada Tsunayoshi. Of course she remembered everyone else. But Sawada Tsunayoshi? Who was that? More pain shot through her head as she tried to remember. "Kufufu Sawada Tsuna..yoshi? Who is that?"

Giotto was a bit surprised. 'So her real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi….'

Tsuna almost broke apart. Mukuro didn't even remember her. But she was determined. She knew one memory that would trigger it. "Remember all the times you tried to take over my body?" Then she added in a little whisper, "and failed…"

It all flooded back to her. This person really was Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Kufufu. Sawada Tsunayoshi what are you doing in that body? And why are we-"

Tsuna clamped a hand over Mukuro's mouth. "Um… I will be talking to her in my room…!" Then Tsuna fled before Mukuro could say anything else. Hibari slowly followed them. Leaving the first generation completely bewildered and confused at what just happened.

* * *

><p>Once Mukuro became aware of the situation Tsuna left the room to grab a bite to eat. Seriously. It was as if she never had a bit of food here. She went to the kitchen and since it was empty she decided to make herself a Tuna sandwich. She sat down on a couch in the big living room and thought about what happened.<p>

First, she came here injured and the Vongola welcomed her with open arms. Well more like Giotto did and Asari. Then, Hibari came here without his memories and he was injured. Then there was Mukuro, but she was turned female. So would all her guardians come here without memories?

Then the little light appeared in Tsuna's head again.

_You have done well so far Decimo._

_Soon you will be reunited with all._

_A certain skylark will become your possession._

_And soon a fight will commence in the mist._

Tsuna's eyes snapped open to hear crashes and explosions coming from upstairs. She rushed to see Daemon and Mukuro fighting each other. It looked like they were in a black forest and there was mist everywhere. There was the clashing of weapons and you could see two fruity hairstyles waving in the wind. It was definitely the battle of illusions.

* * *

><p>Daemon had suddenly been attacked. He sidestepped as a trident had been stabbed at him. He materialized his scythe thinking it was an intruder. Daemon blocked the next attacks and realized it was Mukuro. "Nufufu. What are you doing?"<p>

"Kufufu I'm taking revenge."

"Nufufu I've never met you until now."

"Kufufu Do I look like I care?"

"Nufufu. No."

"Kufufu see?" Then she hid herself in an illusion and stabbed at Daemon again. Daemon could still sense where she was and blocked it. "At least tell me what I did?"

"No." And they continued attacking with their weapons and illusions until Tsuna got in between them.

She had her flames lit, but her gloves were off. The fighting ceased. Tsuna turned to face Mukuro, "I know what you're doing but it hasn't happened yet! You still have a chance to change it!" Sometimes Tsuna couldn't understand how hot headed her guardians were.

Daemon, of course because of the eavesdropper he is, understood (finally ) what was going on. It was something he had done in the future to these people. He had forgotten for a bit that these people had come from the future.

Mukuro reluctantly put her trident away. "Kufufu since when have you become this daring Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna went out of HDW mode and went, "HIIIIEE! I-I just mean if P-primo saw you fighting like this… He would get angry…"

During this Daemon had tried to escape from them. But when Mukuro grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him back Daemon thought he was dead. Well who wouldn't think that if Mukuro had creepy eyes and said, "Where exactly do you think you're going melon?" Well. Daemon certainly was dead.

* * *

><p>Alaude had been standing outside the door when Tsuna explained everything to Mukuro. So those teenagers had come from the future? It made sense to him. He had found absolutely no records on them when he did some research. So he scowled.<p>

But then what Tsuna had said something that caught his attention. It was that Tsuna was Vongola Decimo. So the Vongola really had survived for that long. He wondered if the CEDEF had survived that long as well. He left when Tsuna was about to open the door. He was not going to let himself be caught for eaves dropping.

* * *

><p>Cloud: AND DONE. I changed my penname because I wanted to! Since I have a long weekend I will write the chapters… I got my muse back for it. Remember the voting still on ok?<p>

Alaude: *whacks Cloud* You lazy procrastinator.

Cloud: I'M SORRY. IT'S JUST THE CCON WAS SO MUCH FUN!

Alaude: Hn. That makes no excuse. Cloud does not own KHR.

Cloud: Please review! I still need some suggestions! So Ciao ne~

Alaude: Stupid herbivore.


	9. Chapter 9 I'm sorry

Hey guys...

I have decided to leave the fanfiction community. Sooner or later I will delete my fanfiction account along with my stories.

My spirit for writing fanfiction on this site has disappeared.

I'm sorry if I disappointed you all my but I'm done writing. It's highly doubtful I will come back to writing in this community of fanfictions.

Thank you for reading my stories and commenting as well.

Ciao

-Kyo/Cloud


End file.
